My Girls
by AngelDevilChica
Summary: So this is an idea for a story that I wanted to test out, Jacob imprints but it never feels right, he finds passion and love with Leah and well from there I am going to develop it. Please R&R and give me any ideas you guys may have. Let me know what you want to see what you want to write, and if you give me a good idea that doesn't fit here, maybe I can turn it into something else.


**My Girls**

Jacob Black was confused, after the last two years he could pretty much say that anything in life was possible, and absolutely nothing could shock him, but looking in the eyes of that little girl and feeling a strong yanking in his gut, Jacob couldn't believe what was happening.

_"No way" _Thought Seth

_"What?" _Leah asked

"_Jacob Imprinted!"_ Seth giggled

Leah Clearwater's heart sank, she would never admit that she'd grown fond of her Alpha; she'd even punished her thoughts for heading in that direction, Leah had begun to see him as a friend, as more than just the guy she chose to run with so that she could hide away from Sam's thoughts. And now, she was gonna lose someone else to the bond of an imprint…

Chapter 1

"How did this happen Jacob?" Bella screamed, "I've held her once, once and you think you have some kind of wolfy protection over her?"

"I can't control it Bella, do you think I wanted this to happen?" he snapped

Bella wouldn't have it, "You stay away from her."

"Think about it Bella, think about how much you wanted me around before you…. Three days ago you couldn't get enough of me, that was her." He said, choosing to ignore the whole vampire thing

Bella stood dumbfounded, 'how could this happen' she thought as Jacob rambled on explaining to her how this was all meant to be.

"All I want for her is to be safe Bells." He said softly

She nodded, ending the conversation, it was all she could do not to scream, if she were human she would have cried, but that was no longer an option.

Jacob's POV.

I stripped down to nothing and phased running back towards the res, it wasn't that I was upset that I had imprinted, it just felt strange, I remembered seeing imprinting in the minds of my pack brothers, and it seemed like this was different than what they replayed for us. They never were able to doubt it, but for me I doubted the validity of this "imprint" from the second I felt it.

She was half vampire and I was half wolf, she repulsed me though not as much as her family members, she was still my mortal enemy.

"Jake." I heard a sweet voice call

I slowed my sprint and turned my head to look at her. Leah.

"Jake get your ass out of the rain." She shouted

I looked at the sky, she was right, it was pouring. I walked into her back yard and phased

"Here." She said holding a towel out to me, I wrapped it around my waist to cover my nakedness from her.

"Leah I don't know what happened." I whispered walking up the porch steps to stand in front of her. Even standing at 5foot 9 I towered over her small frame.

"You can't control imprinting Jake, don't be dense." She snorted

Leave it to Leah to completely crush me with her sarcasm

"She's part vampire Lee, it's kind of disgusting." I said

"She's also a baby, so don't freak out, you got a while before you guys have to shack up." She laughed

"We could never." I whispered, "She's a vampire, it would defy the laws of our nature, either I'd kill her or she'd die."

"I personally hope for the latter," I stared at Leah from the corner of my eye. She stood next to me now with a large blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"You could be a little sympathetic you know." I snapped

"Why, you always told me no one wanted to hear me whine, what's done is done Black." She said

"You don't understand, do you? She's a fucking baby vampire Leah, she's half leech, they feed her blood in a bottle, what in the hell am I gonna do?" I shouted, sheer panic creeping into my voice

"You just deal Jacob. Like everyone else in the world who's been dealt a raw hand, you just deal." She snapped back.

And with that she stomped back into the house, and I was once again alone.

Chapter 2

Months passed and I began to get comfortable with the idea of being Nessie's protector. She was an amazing child, so smart and yet so lost at the same time she amazed me.

"Jacob, how come I can't jump high enough to touch the stars?" she asked

"Because the stars aren't meant to be caught Ness." I laughed

She looked at me for a moment before deciding that she was satisfied with my answer and then continued drawing pictures of the stars.

"Are you and Jacob having fun?" Bella asked us from the door way

"Yeah mama, can Jacob stay over and watch the stars with me tonight?" She asked

"Oh no ma'am I'm afraid Jacob and Seth and Leah have somewhere to go tonight, but I'm sure Jake will stay another time." Bella lied

Seth Leah, and I had no plans, but Bella as usual was trying to keep what she felt was a healthy distance between me and Renesmee.

"Jake, Leah is outside with Sam, I think it may be important." She said to me

I nodded and stood up from the floor.

"What's up?" I asked when I got out side.

"Billy sent us to come find you, the council needs to speak with you, we're gonna have a bon fire tonight." Leah spoke

"Is it urgent?" I asked not wanting to disappoint Nessie by cutting our play date short.

"It sounded like he meant now Jake." Sam explained

I nodded, I thought for a moment about going up to say goodbye, but I was sure Nessie would be upset and so would Bella and Edward, so I decided to simply leave.

"Jacob, come, sit." Old Quil called as I stepped into my house.

"What's going on here?" I asked

"We have a problem to discuss with you son." Billy started delicately

"Ohk what is it?" I asked

"Well you see we have been examining the legends since the first phase that was made by Leah Clearwater." Quil stated, "and we think we've finally found something, however, as we looked at her, we looked at all of the old stories, and we have come across a snag."

"What kind of snag?" I asked

"Well Jake you're the future chief, you will need to produce heirs, someone to pass the tribal knowledge down to; someone to be the next Alpha wolf in the pack." He said

"Jake we have discovered that you will not be able to do this with your current imprint." My dad said sadly,

"So what does that mean?" I asked

"It means that we have to look at our options as a tribe. Either you break the imprint, which could be a painful and destructive undertaking, or we hand the cheifship and Alpha position over to another wolf." Old Quil said

"What other wolf." I demanded

"Well Paul and Rachel are getting married, and Rachel has chiefly blood, it is possible that these responsibilities that were meant for you could fall on your sister's husband?" my dad explained

My wolf growled. "Paul? You want to give my birthright to Paul?"

"We have made no decisions yet Jacob, it will take some time to see if what we think is true." Sue offered


End file.
